Über Nacht - Angriff der Troggs
Über Nacht - V2 Part 1: Thelsamar 600px|thumb| Taktische Karte der Gegenoffensive Der Damm war geschlossen, die Seuchenmeldung rausgeschickt. Patrouillen sicherten See und Umgebung. Das 33. und 34. Hilfsregiment wurden zur Ausgrabungsstätte entsendet. Das 36. kümmerte sich um die Errichtung eines Minenfeldes an der Südgrenze. Thelsamar war zu einem Feldlager umfunktioniert worden, Zwerge und Gnome hatten eiligst einen ein Fuß tiefen und zwei Fuß breiten Graben gezogen und die Erde als weiteres Hindernis aufgetürmt. Holzbarrikaden mit angespitzten Pflöcken säumten die Umgebung und in dem Ort selbst waren Waffenständer und Munitionskisten verteilt. Auf den höchsten Gebäuden waren mit Phlogiston betriebene Scheinwerfer aufgebaut, an denen je zwei Gnome postiert worden waren und an den Zugängen standen je ein Trupp aus fünf schwer gerüsteten Zwergen. Die Bevölkerung - zumindest jene, die den Ort nicht verlassen wollten - waren entweder in die Gebäude verwiesen oder in die Miliz eingegliedert worden. In den Quartieren spekulierten Jene, die gerade keinen Einsatz hatten, über die seltsamen Ereignisse: "Meinst du nicht, dass er einfach nur verwundet war und wieder aufgestanden ist. Du weißt doch wie widerspenstig diese Troggs sind." "Nein, ich gelobe es bei meinem Schraubstock, er war tot! Der Trogg hatte mindestens eine Salve vollständig abbekommen. Sein Brustkorb war quasi durchsiebt!" "Und er ist einfach wieder aufgestanden, meinst du?" Bils nickte entschlossen. "Ja! Das gleiche auch bei diversen Gnomenleichen. Einer von denen war nur noch ein geifernder Torso ohne Arme und Beine und fletschte knurrend die Zähne während er auf uns zu robbte..." Reevi nickte: "Dem kann ich nur Zustimmen, dergleichen hatten wir auch. Der Kleinhauptmann wurde von einem blutüberströmten, tot geglaubten Wissenschaftler angefallen. - Die Station unter Loch Modan -war- streng geheim. Selbst nach der Notfallmeldung war es strikte Anweisung nur die Oberfläche zu kontrollieren und gegebenenfalls die Zugänge zu verschließen." Linius brummte mürrisch. "Ihr habt doch alle das Gesicht vom Kleinhauptmann gesehen als dieser den Schießbefehl auf die Wissenschaftler gab. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann weiß er bescheid und es steckt mehr dahinter als wir wissen sollen." Im Bett regte sich eine kleine Gestalt mit bandagiertem Gesicht. Unter den Decken lugte nur sein Kopf und ein Armstumpf hervor. Kleinhauptmann Divitiarum wurde nach akuter Behandlung wegen Platzmangel in die Quartiere verlegt. Er stöhnte leise und die anderen schauten verwundert wie auch besorgt zu ihm. Die ganze Zeit schien der Kleinhauptmann in einer Art Fiebertraum zu sein und murmelte etwas von einem ominösen Obnoticus - jetzt aber schien er nicht zu schlafen: Mit gläsernen Blick schaute er zu den anderen und ächzte: "Wir... brachten...letztes Jahr... Proben dorthin..." Frynn stoppte abrupt mit der Reinigung seines Gewehres. "Du meinst... DIE Proben?" Divitiarum nickte schwach, ehe sich seine Augenlieder auch schon wieder vor Erschöpfung schlossen. "Die Proben von der Seuche... letztes Jahr in Sturmwind!" Frynn wurde Kreidebleich. "Du meinst...?" begann Reevi. "Scheiße JA!", fiel ihr Linius ins Wort. "Bei GELBINS BART! UNTOTE TROGGS!" *** Im Zentrum der Ortschaft beugte sich Toryn über einen Tisch, mit einer Karte der Umgebung. Darauf standen kleine Holzfiguren, welche die Positionen der Truppen markierten. Wladek, ein Offizier der Steinfäuste murrte, während aus dem Funkkasten am Tisch immer wieder von Rauschen und Knistern durchdrungene Meldungen in gnomischer Sprache ausgingen. "Das klingt nöch sehr gut", ''kommentierte der Zwerg auf eine scheinbar sehr gehetzt Gesprochene durchsage, welche von den aus der Entfernung zu vernehmenden Kanonenschlägen nicht gerade beruhigender wurde. ''"An der Ausgrabungsstätte stoßen unsere Einheiten auf vermehrten Widerstand. Der Obergefreite dort konnte bislang aber keine Ungewöhnlichkeiten feststellen." "Uuungewöhnlichkeiten? Gnom, du verschweigst mir 'was. Woas hat's mit dies'n Gerücht'n oaf sich über diese Troggs?" kam es Akzentbeladen zurück. "Das ist Verschlusssache. Nichts für ungut. Das Einzige was ich dazu sagen darf ist, dass der Tod des Feindes explizit sicherzustellen ist. Alles weitere.." Toryn wurde durch das Dröhnen einer Alarmsirene unterbrochen. Durch den steten langsam auf- und absteigenden dröhnenden Lärm knisterte der Funkapparat. Toryn presste sich jenen kurz ans Ohr ehe über den Lärm hinweg zu Wladek rief: "Truppen bereitmachen!, Durchbruch im Süden, die Könige sind gefallen!" (Sound!) Die Soldaten des 40., des 35. sowie auch die überlebenden des 20. Hilfsregimentes stürmten hastig aus den Quartieren, schnappten sich schnell einen der Karabiner sowie Munitionssäckel. Nach kurzem drängen, schieben und brüllen - alles übertönt durch das Dröhnen der Alarmsirenen und der regelmäßigen Kanonenschläge - stellten sich alle Einheiten in Kolonnen zu je zwanzig Gnomen auf. Flankiert von ihren jeweiligen Obergefreiten. Rechts und Links standen jeweils Wladeks schwer gepanzerte Zwerge - eine unüberwindbare Barriere.- Dies war der Zeitpunkt an dem sich regelmäßiger Drill bezahlt machte. Mit einer trichterförmigen Metallröhre sprach Kleinhauptmann Eisenschild zu den versammelten Einheiten: "Soeben traf die Meldung ein, dass die Troggs einen Vorstoß durch das Tal der Könige vornehmen! Truppenstärke des Feindes ist unbekannt! Die Zwanziger übernehmen die Ostflanke und unterstützen die Sechsunddreißigste! Bei Stellungsbezug die Mörser einsatzbereit machen und auf Anweisung warten! Die Vierzigste und Fünfunddreißigste rücken über die Westflanke vor. Die Vierzig hält dabei die Berge östlich unter Wache! Fünfunddreißigste und die Zwerge räumen den Zugang! Passt auf Erdlöcher auf und macht Feinstaub aus jedem Trogg dem ihr begegnet! '''Für GNOMEREGAN! HUHA!"' '' Wie eine einzige Stimme erwiderten die Gnome den Ruf: "FÜR GNOMEREGAN!" Part 2: Aufmarsch Für Schreiter blieb keine Zeit und so marschierten sie. Ein kurzer Blick gen Himmel provozierten nachdenkliche, wie auch ärgerliche Stirnfalten. Dichte Regenwolken hatten sich den ganzen Tag über zusammengezogen. Sollten sich jene jetzt entladen, würden sie Großteile des transportierten Schwarzpulvers - somit auch die Mörser - unbrauchbar machen. Dann würden die Gnome im Nahkampf gegen ihnen an Größe und Stärke überlegene Troggs bestehen müssen. "Magische Artillerie!" brüllte er über den Lärm der Kolonne hastig marschierender genagelter Stiefel hinweg. "Hinten halten und auf Feuermagie konzentrieren! Sollten wir mit dem gleichen Phänomen wie am Loch konfrontiert werden, so ist das ihr Einsatzgebiet!" "JAWOHL SIR!", kam die Antwort aus mehreren Kehlen hinter ihm. "Linius, du hältst dich mit Sulik, Galin und Galdarag bei den Magiern und deckst sie! - Und irgendeiner mit einem FUNKRUCKSACK SOLL GEFÄLLIGST AUFSCHLIEßEN!" Sofort hastete ein schwer beladener Gnom durch die Reihen und marschierte schnellen Schrittes neben Toryn her. "Meldung!" "Dreiunddreißigste... in schwerem... ", der Gnom keuchte von der Anstrengung des Marsches... vermutlich einer der Vierziger. "...Gefecht." Was der Funker nicht sagte. Das hörte man auch ohne Funkrucksack. Es verging kein Augenblick wo man aus dem Osten nicht den Einschlag eines Mörsergeschosses oder die Explosion einer Granate vernahm. "Gib' Wladek bescheid, er soll einen Teil der Zwerge von der Zwanzigsten zur Ausgrabungsstätte abstellen! Und jetzt halt Schritt verdammt!" Es war noch knapp ein Kilometer bis zum Eingang in das Tal der Könige. "Vierzig! Beim Eingang des Tales die Mörser aufstellen! Und denkt dran, die Troggs brauchen jede Menge Licht! Erste Salve: Brandgeschosse!" Der Funker an Toryns Seite übermittelte die Nachricht an all jene, die ihn des Lärmes wegen nicht hören konnten. "Kleinhauptmann Zischelfunk soll die Troggs ins Minenfeld locken, wir fallen ihnen dann in den Rücken." Noch ein kleines Stück, dann hätten sie den Eingang erreicht. Das regelmäßige aufblitzen der Felswände spiegelten die Explosionen wieder, welche durch den Beschuss der Zwanzigsten ausgelöst wurde. Unverzüglich nach jedem Aufblitzen rollte der ohrenbetäubende Donner durch das Tal. Der Lärm - welcher die Mikrofone belastete - machte den Funkverkehr wie auch die Weitergabe von Befehlen beinahe unmöglich. Daher hob Toryn brüllend eine Faust, machte noch drei Schritte und wurde abrupt langsamer. Zufrieden sah er, wie der Befehl von den anderen Truppenführern aufgenommen und weitergegeben wurde. Der nächste Teil würde Routiniert ablaufen: Die Zwerge würden mit der schweren Infanterie der Gnome die ersten Reihen bilden und den ersten und ihren einzigen Schuss abfeuern. Dann würden die Gewehre nach hinten gereicht und die Schilde gezückt werden. Die zweite Reihe würde das Feuer fortführen. Reihe für Reihe würden sie eine tödliche Salve nach der anderen in die Troggs feuern und alle Stück für Stück ins Minenfeld treiben. So zumindest, war die Theorie... *** Zischelfunk stand auf einem Podest, die Anweisung von Kleinhauptmann Eisenschild, die Troggs in das Minenfeld zu locken hatte er bereits vernommen und ließ bereits die Mörser ausrichten. Nur... das Minenfeld war nicht fertig. Sie hatten zwar gut den ganzen Tag daran gearbeitet, aber es war nicht mal im Ansatz so groß, um derartige Massen von Troggs aufzuhalten bis der Entsatz von der anderen Seite her zuschlug. Zumal hatte er so gut wie keine schwere Infanterie zur Verfügung. Seine Einheit war für die Platzierung des Minenfeldes ausgerüstet, nicht für eine offene Schlacht mit den Troggs. Doch wenn er nichts unternahm würden das 40. und das 35. Hilfsregiment auf eine unüberwindbare Masse an Feinden stoßen. Seinen Berichten zufolge hatten sich über vierhundert Troggs an die Oberfläche gewagt und dann wären da noch jene, die noch in den Tunneln verweilten. Zischelfunk kratze sich kurz am Bart ehe er seinem Funker Anweisung gab, den Schießbefehl an die Mörser weiterzuleiten. Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen, vor allem schnelle Geschossfolge. Dann wendete er sich an die Soldaten unter ihm: ' ''"Gnome! Die Troggs haben es erneut gewagt sich aus ihren Löchern zu erheben! Doch statt wie einst in Gnomeregan sind wir nunmehr vorbereitet! Heute werden wir den Troggs zeigen wie Gnome kämpfen können! Heute siegen wir, für Gnomeregan!" ' ' "Für GNOMERGAN!" ' erschallte es - dann donnerten auch schon die Mörser und feuerten ihre tödlichen Geschenke in das Tal der Könige. Kurz darauf bekamen sie ihre Antwort... hunderte dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen brüllten ihnen entgegen und darauf folgte ein Stampfen welches die Erde erbeben ließ. Die Troggs hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Zischelfunk schluckte schwer. Soeben hatte er seinen Kameraden den Tod verkündet. Seinen Buckler hebend und das Schwert ziehend gesellte er sich in die Schlachtenreihe. Sein Funker wie auch der Bannerträger flankierten ihn. Zusammen erwarteten sie die Masse heranstürmender Kreaturen. Abschnitt 2 (RS-Prüfung nicht abgeschlossen) right Part 3: Angriff! Murtik reichte sein Gewehr hastig nach hinten und zog an der Starterleine seines Schildes. Rechts und links neben ihm ratterten schon die Motoren der mit Klingen gespickten Rotationsschilder. ' "ZWEITE REIHE!" ' ''"Mist!", Murtik ging in die Knie während er verzweifelt wieder und wieder an der Starterleine zog und nebenbei ein freies Schussfeld machen musste. ' ''"FEUER!" ' Ohrenbetäubend explodierte das Schwarzpulver in den Gewehrläufen und feuerten den bleiernen Tod über die Köpfe der ersten Reihe hinweg. Mannigfaltiges Knurren, Brüllen und schmerzerfülltes Kreischen verkündeten die Treffer. Durch seinen Sehschlitz im Helm sah er die in der Dunkelheit schemenhaften Umrisse des Feindes. ' "MÖRSER! - ERSTE SALVE!" ' hörte er den Befehl hinter sich. Erneut donnerte eine Reihe an Explosionen über die Gnome und eine grelle Wand aus feuerroten Lichtkegeln vertrieb im hohen Bogen die Schwärze der Nacht. Die Geschosse wirkten wie fallende Sterne und offenbarten eine heranstürmende Flut widerwärtiger Kreaturen. Wieder und wieder zog Murtik an der Starterleine. Noch etwa dreißig Meter trennten Troggs und Gnome. Dann - endlich - ein kurzes Rattern kam aus seinem Schild. Der Motor war angesprungen und die Klingenscheibe setzte sich - erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend - in Bewegung. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon schmissen sich die ersten Troggs in den Wall rotierender Schilde! Einen Fuß quer gestellt stemmte sich Murtik gegen die anbrandenden Troggs. Die Klingen fuhren in die ledrige Haut des Troggs, frästen sich durch Organe wie auch Knochen und verursachten eine stinkende Lawine aus Blut- und Gedärmen. Einzelne Spritzer drangen durch den Sehschlitz und landeten fast in seinem Mund. Den Würgereflex unterdrückend presste sich der Gnom gegen den mittlerweile toten Trogg und versuchte diesen in die feindlichen Reihen zu schieben, doch das Schild hatte mittlerweile den Torso komplett durchtrennt. Der Oberkörper fiel über Murtik hinweg, während die Beine nach hinten wegkippten. Er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, denn schon waren die nächsten Troggs vorort um die Lücke zu schließen. *** Weiter hinten auf einer Anhöhe legte Frynn das Scharfschützengewehr an. Er begutachtete ruhig das nunmehr hell erleuchtete Schlachtfeld. "Wind aus Südost, Stärke 3", rief eine Stimme neben Ihm über den Lärm. Ein Obergefreiter spähte mit einem Feldstecher über das Tal. "Funker! Melden Sie: Ein Teil der Troggs hat das Minenfeld unbeschadet passiert. Das Zwanzigste wurde in den Nahkampf verwickelt! - Schützen! Auf die Knie der Feinde zielen, sobald die Kreaturen stürzen - neues Ziel wählen. Das wird ihren Vorstoß verlangsamen!" Frynn suchte sich ein Ziel, atmete langsam aus und kalkulierte Wind, Neigung und Bewegung des Feindes mit ein ehe er schoss. Ein Ruck durchzuckte seinen Körper, dann war auch schon das Projektil auf dem Weg. Durch das Zielfernrohr sah er, wie der Trogg stolperte und mit zerfetztem Knie zu Boden ging. Die Nachfolgenden stolperten über ihren Artgenossen, doch Frynn hatte keine Zeit das Schauspiel zu begutachten, er machte das Gewehr schussbereit und suchte sich das nächste Ziel während die anderen Schützen ebenfalls Trogg für Trogg niederschossen. *** Zwischen dem Knistern und Rauschen des Funkverkehrs dröhnte eine metallische Stimme: ''"Hier Gefreiter Loux! Zischelfunk ist gefallen! Das Minenfeld...", Rauschen..."Wirkungslos!...Troggs.... Tunnel!..." Dann endete der Funkspruch in einem Knacken und das Rauschen verstummte. Toryn der mitgehört hatte konnte sich bereits seinen Reim aus den abgehakten Wortfetzen machen. "Die Zwerge sollen Vorrücken und mit den ersten Reihen einen Trichter bilden. Mörserfeuer auf das Zentrum ausrichten. Die vordersten Reihen austauschen und Granaten scharf machen!" "Jawohl Sir!" erwiderte der Funker und gab die Befehle durch den Funkapparat weiter. *** Vanni rückte weiter vor, tauschte mit einem vorderen den Platz und trennte dabei mit ihrem Bihänder den Arm eines Troggs vor ihr ab. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchzog ihre Beine, als hätte sie einen unsicheren Stand, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum sondern richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne auf den Feind. Wie sie feststellte war ihre Waffe denkbar ungeeignet für dieses Handgemenge. Glücklicherweise waren die Troggs - von ihrer festen Lederhaut einmal ab - nicht gerüstet, sodass selbst das bloße Parieren der Angriffe schwere Wunden hervorrief. Dann verschwand ein Gnom mit zertrümmerten Schädel aus ihrem Blickfeld. Ein anderer wurde wie ein Ball weggetreten und man konnte noch das Knacken des Brustkorbes vernehmen, ehe Jener in die eigenen Reihen geschleudert wurde. Sie stach und hakte auf die Troggs ein, versuchte Abstand zu der geifernden Masse zu gewinnen, doch die nachrückenden Gnome versperrten ihr den Weg.... Ein lauter Warnruf gefolgt von schrillen Schreien schallte von hinten an Sie heran. Keine Zeit sich umzudrehen. Ein weiterer Trogg stürzte sich ihre Klinge. *** Linius drückte gerade ein Stück alkoholgetränkten Stoffes auf die tiefe Oberschenkelwunde eines Gnomes während er den Wanruf vernahm. Ein Blick in Richtung der Quelle zeigte ein Schreckliches Szenario. Inmitten des gnomischen Heeres sackte ein ganzer Zug wie umstürzende Figuren im Boden ein. Panische, angsterfüllte Schreie gemischt von den bestialischen Lauten der Troggs brandeten heran als die herabstürzenden Soldaten aus dem Erdreich heraus niedergeschlagen wurden. Erde und Gnome fielen in das Loch. Manche konnten gerade noch am Rand stehen bleiben, andere wurden von ihren nachrückenden Kameraden hineingedrängt. ' ''"Scheiße!" ' Part 4: Rückzug Toryn gefror das Blut in den Adern als sich inmitten des Heeres erst eines dann ein weiteres und dann immer mehr Löcher auftaten. Die Geräuschkulisse aus wütendem Brüllen und Schmerzensschreien wurde nur noch sporadisch von dem Mörserbeschuss unterbrochen. Kleinhauptmann Hummel hastete ihm entgegen, während er selbst den Rucksack enger zog und über den Funker die Zwerge zum geordneten Rückzuck aufrief. ''"Sir!", Hummel salutierte atemlos, "Die Mörser werden überrannt, kein Kontakt mehr zu weiten Teilen der Truppen! Was sollen wir tun?!" Toryn atmete tief ein, auf seinen Brillengläsern spiegelte sich ein greller Blitz, dessen Quelle das Zentrum der Armee war. Immer wieder zischten einige Fehlschläger an Eiszaubern aus der Masse hervor und suchten sich ihren Weg in den tiefschwarzen Himmel. "Meldung an Dun Alganz, Eisenband und Thelsamar absetzen: Code Brandschutz!" "Hummel! Sie schnappen einen Trupp und sichern die Mörser.. Funker! Sie folgen mir!" Toryn sah sich um, zeigte auf den Bannerträger. "Du auch Soldat!" '' "Gnome! Es ist Zeit Trogglöcher zu schließen!" , rief er die umstehenden an und aktivierte in genau diesem Moment Sägeschwert und Rotorschild. *** Reevi keuchte vor Anstrengung. Immer und immer wieder kanalisierte sie die magischen Energien durch sich hindurch und schoss sie in multiplen Formen gegen die Feinde. Die Magier hatten sich Rücken an Rücken gestellt. Um sie herum ein spärlicher Ring aus Soldaten, die verzweifelt versuchten ihnen die Troggs vom Leibe zu halten. Es schien aussichtslos. Auf jeden Trogg den sie röstete, durchschlug oder einfror rückten mehrere weitere nach. Der Kreis um sie verengte sich. Buxiggle hatte bereits auf sein Schwert gewechselt und auch die anderen Magier waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie selbst blinzelte mehrmals. Kleine leuchtende Punkte tanzten unentwegt am Rande ihres Blickfeldes und sie konnte kaum mehr einen klaren Gedanken fassen. ' "GRANATE!" ' - erschallte es wie aus der Ferne und dennoch explodierte es unmittelbar in den Reihen vor ihr. Ein durchgehender Pfeifton klingelte ihr in den Ohren. Vom grellen Licht der Explosion geblendet versuchte sie etwas mehr Abstand zu bekommen und machte einen Schritt zurück. Dabei stieß sie an einen anderen Gnom hinter sich, welcher sich hastig in Erwartung eines Angriffes umsah. ''"LINIUS!", sie krächzte mehr als das sie rief, die allgemeine Rauchwolke - verursacht durch den massiven Gebrauch von Schießpulver verklebte ihr den Rachen. "Wir müssen einen Ausfall machen und uns weiter absetzen!" Linius zertrümmerte gerade einem Trogg mit dem Schwert die Kniescheibe während er seinen Panzerhandschuh tief im Gesicht der sich krümmenden Kreatur versenkte. Er hatte den gleichen Gedanken wie Reevi gehabt, wusste nur nicht wie sie das anstellen sollten. Hastig blickte er sich um, reckte sich um eine eventuell eine Möglichkeit zu erfassen. Nördlich von ihm - dort wo die Scharfschützen sein mussten - stieg der Qualm einer weißen Rauchgranate auf. Sie mussten wohl per Funk den Rückzug aufgetragen bekommen haben. Dann - direkt neben der Rauchsäule - ein kleiner gelber Blitz und kurz danach brach ein heranstürmender Trogg drei Schritte vor Linius zusammen. "Frynn" knurrte Linius und blockte mit dem Rotorschild den Hieb eines anderen Troggs ab und konzentrierte sich auf seinen neuen Feind. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie eine Rotte Troggs einen Gnom überwältigte und jenen Auseinanderriss, auf dass ein Sprühregen aus Blut einsetzte. Linius wusste, wenn sie nicht bald was unternahmen, wären sie als nächstes dran. *** Wie ein brüllender Stachelbewährter Igel frästen sie sich eine Schneise durch die Troggs. Zersägten im Sturm Schienbeine und zertrümmerten Kniescheiben während die nachfolgenden den Rest erledigten. Toryn hakte und stach nach jedem Feind der sich in seine Reichweite wagte. Die Rotorschilder zerteilten Sehnen und Bänder auf ihrem Weg in Richtung Zentrum. Für Toryn war das Ziel eindeutig. Er wollte den Magiern helfen. Er war sich nur unsicher ob er das aus persönlichen Beweggründen oder der Notwendigkeit halber tat. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es war keine Zeit für Haarspalterei. Die Magier mussten gesichert und dann zumindest die größten Trogglöcher geschlossen werden. Blut verschmierte seine Brille. Es mit dem Handrücken wegzuwischen war reine Verschwendung also musste er es hinnehmen, das Schlachtgetümmel durch einen dunkelroten Film zu sehen.' ''"AUFSCHLIEßEN!" , brüllte er nach hinten. Toryn war sich nicht sicher ob die anderen den Kontakt verloren hatten, aber er ging auf Nummer sicher. Nur eine kleine Lücke barg die Gefahr den Sturmangriff zum erliegen zu bringen. Bilus - der Funker - rannte direkt hinter ihm: "Sir, die Schützen haben das Signal gegeben." Der Gnom deutete auf Rauchwolke nördlich von ihnen. Toryn nickte nur. Die Schützen würden sich am Südpassbunker sammeln, zusammen mit den anderen Überlebenden. Als der Trupp aus gut zwanzig Gnomen endlich bei den Magiern ankam wurde Toryn von einem erschöpften Linius begrüßt. Beim Salutieren tropfte Blut aus seinem Handschuh. "Boss...die Schützen haben sich zurückgezogen! Wir können die Stellung hier auch nicht mehr lange halten!" Toryn nickte. Die 'frischen' Soldaten tauschten die Plätze und sorgten für einen Augenblick der Ruhe. Wenn man es denn Ruhe nennen konnte. "Wir müssen das Troggloch versiegeln, ansonsten kriegen wir diese Plage nicht mehr aus dem Tal heraus!" "Versiegeln? Sir.. wie sollen wir das anstellen? Die Mörser haben das Feuer eingestellt und wir kommen kaum dorthin!" Toryn überlegte kurz. "Nähgarn! Alle verfügbaren Granaten in einen Rucksack, die Stifte mit Nähgarn verbinden und dann ab rein damit ins Loch!." Linius wollte widersprechen doch Toryn rief bereits die Soldaten an, die Granaten zu sammeln. *** Kleinhauptmann Hummel hatte Eisenschild und seine Abteilung beim Vorsturm kurz hinterher gesehen. Der Gnom schüttelte den Kopf. Die Leute von der 35. waren Irre... oder Wahnsinnig. Nein, vermutlich beides. "Ziff. Ordne den Rückzug an! Alle Stationen Räumen und zum Südpassbunker! Und jetzt hurtig ansonsten schick ich dich Eisenschild hinterher!" "Sir.. Jawohl Sir!" Überall im Tal hatten sich kleinere Pulks von Gnomen gesammelt, die von Troggs umringt wurden und sich tödliche Gefechte lieferten. Die wenigsten würden jemals wieder einen Fuß aus diesem Tal heraus setzen, aber einige würden es schaffen. Immer dort, wo wohl einer der Funker war, stieg eine weiße Rauchsäule hervor und signalisierte allen anderen Einheiten den Rückzug. Hummel straffte sich, nickte den umstehenden Soldaten und rief: ' ''"UND JETZT! - ALLEMANN RAUS HIER!" ' *** Der Obergefreite hatte bereits den Rückzuck verkündet und die Rauchgranate platziert. Frynn aber war noch einen Moment stehen geblieben, den Blick auf das Zentrum der Schlacht gerichtet. Grelle Zauber schossen vereinzelten aus einem kleinen Ring von Gnomen in die Reihen der Troggs. Nicht unweit davon entfernt wälzte sich ein Trupp Gnomen mit flatterndem Banner durch die Massen, direkt auf das Zentrum zu. Frynn legte das Gewehr an und erspähte Linius durch das Fernrohr. Ein Trogg machte sich gerade zum Angriff auf. "Ha! Die Gelegenheit!" dachte er, und streckte den Feind nieder bevor dieser Linius erreichte. "Jetzt schuldet er mir einen Wochensold" grinste Frynn in sich hinein, während er das Gewehr Schulterte und sich an den Abstieg von dem Plateau machte. Hoffentlich lebte Linius noch lange genug, um seinen Wetteinsatz bezahlen zu können. *** Gehetzt zog Vanni den verletzten Murtik hinter sich her. Rechts und Links neben sich konnte sie vereinzelnt die weißen Rauchsäulen ausmachen, die den Befehl zum geordneten Rückzug verkündeten. Doch von einem geordneten Rückzug konnte nicht mal im Ansatz die Rede sein. Die Gnome suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht, wer zu langsam war wurde niedergemacht. Nur zwei anderen Soldaten - die sie deckten - war es zu verdanken, dass sie Murtik hinter sich herziehen konnte. Ein Trog hatte ihm den Schildarm zertrümmert sowie eine schwere Platzwunde am Kopf verpasst. Zumindest hoffte sie das es nur eine Platzwunde und nichts schwereres war. Sie schleife ihren Kameraden weiter Westwärts zum Ausgang des Tales. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spulte noch immer die rasche Abfolge an Bildern ab, welche sie bei der Öffnung der ersten Trogglöcher vernahm: Gnome die kreischend in den tiefen Abgrund fielen. Troggs die aus dem nichts heraus auftauchten nur um den verdutzten Gnomen die Schädel zu zertrümmern. Ein Gnom, der mit zerschmetterten und blutüberströmten Gesicht panisch wegrannte. Andere Soldaten wiederum, die furchtlos den Feind aus den Untiefen erwarteten, nur kurze Zeit später von Klauen gepackt herab gezogen zu werden. Vanni schüttelte den Kopf. Es war keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ächzend zog sie Murtik hinter sich. Eine plötzliche Explosion, stärker noch als jene der Mörsergeschosse, erschütterte die Erde. Dunkle Silhouetten flogen durch die Luft und landeten ihrerseits mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem - mittlerweile matschigen - Untergrund. ''"Das muss der Munitionsvorrat gewesen sein!" rief einer der Soldaten. "Das ist egal! Wir müssen weiter! Zum Südpassbunker! Schnell!" *** "Das wäre geschafft! Gleiches müssen wir auf dem Rückweg bei so vielen Löchern wie möglich machen! Du!", Toryn zeigte auf den Funker, "Gib' die Nachricht weiter! Alle noch verfügbaren Truppen sollen die Trogglöcher versiegeln! Linius! Nimm dir Zehn der Leute und bring die Magier hier raus! Wir Rücken nach alsbald euer Rückzug als gesichert gilt!" "Aber Sir..", Linius wollte erst widersprechen, doch dann nickte er nur und salutierte, soweit er dies mit seinem pochenden Arm noch konnte. "Jawohl Sir!" Toryn erwiderte den Salut knapp, dann richtete er sich an die verbliebenen. Jenen, die mit ihm den Rückzug sichern sollten.'' "Phlogiston-Tanks nachfüllen und dann: geordneter Rückzug! Jeder Schritt zwei tote Troggs! Keinen weniger ansonsten gibt es Soldabzüge!"'' Mit einem amüsierten brüllen Stimmten die Soldaten ihm zu. Toryn wendete sich noch mal an Linius: "Viel Glück." *** So schnell wie sie es noch konnte rannte Reevi mit den anderen Magiern in Richtung Tal- Ausgang. Linius und die anderen bildeten ein mehr oder weniger gleichförmiges Karree um sie herum und deckten ihren Rückzug. Der Engpass am Ausgang des Tales wirkte wie ein Trichter auf den aus allen Richtungen Gnome zuströmten. Nur hier und dort konnte man vereinzelte Blockformationen erkennen, welche sich noch dem Feind entgegenstellten und versuchten ihren Kameraden den Rückzug soweit es ging zu ermöglichen. Jeder dieser Blöcke wurde von einer Unzahl an Troggs malträtiert und Reevi konnte in ihrer Hast noch sehen wie eine Formation versagte: Ein Gnom wurde - am Schild gepackt - aus dem Block herausgerissen und im weiten Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert. Ein Trogg preschte in die Lücke und noch ehe die anderen Gnome reagieren konnten, pflügten sich weitere Troggs einen Weg in den Block und vergrößerten die Lücke. Die Gnome wurden überwältigt und bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken war die Blockformation nur noch als ein verzweifeltes Handgemenge zugunsten der Troggs zu definieren. Reevi schluckte schwer in dem Wissen, dass sich dieses Szenario überall auf dem Schlachtfeld wiederholen musste. Auch Eisenschild und die anderen würden einer derartigen Belagerung ausgesetzt, während sie sich Schritt um Schritt zurückzogen und möglichst viele Troggs an sich binden würden, nur um irgendwann auseinander gedrängt und niedergemäht zu werden. Diejenigen, die den Rückzug deckten, waren des Todes. Part 5: Südpassbunker Regen setzte ein als Frynn und die anderen Scharfschützen den Südpassbunker erreichten. Sie passierten eine Sperre, welche aus einem Gemisch von Erde und Sandsäcken errichtet wurde. Lange Spieße hatte man schräg in die provisorische Mauer eingearbeitet und mehrere Gewehrläufe lugten aus mehreren kleinen Löchern hervor. Dahinter erstreckte sich das Notfalllager. Sanitäter hetzten zwischen der Unzahl an Patienten hin und her. Versuchten diejenigen zu retten, Denen noch geholfen werden konnte und dem Rest möglichst von ihren schmerzen zu befreien. Vor dem Bunker war ein Gefechtsstand eingerichtet. Ein massiver metallener Mast bildete das Zentrum eines unbeschreiblichen Kabelgewirrs um denen mehrere Tische, Funkkästen und Morseapparate aufgebaut wurden. Ein gutes Dutzend Gnome bediente die Gerätschaften, nahmen die Meldungen der noch im Feld befindlichen Funker entgegen und trugen diese auf einer großen Karte ein. Erst jetzt - wo Frynn die Karte sah, konnte er das wahre Ausmaß der heutigen Niederlage erfassen und ihm stockte der Atem. *** "Frynn! Du hast es raus geschafft!", klang es erschöpft wie freudig zugleich. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatten Linius und Reevi den Bunker erreicht. "Linius!", Frynn musterte seinen Kameraden kurz, konnte dann aber die Freude um des Wiedersehens nicht verhehlen und klopfte dem Sanitäter auf die Schulter. "Reevi!", ich dachte fast schon, die Troggs würden euch überrennen!" ''"Nicht solange ich noch ein Fünkchen Energie in mir habe!" entgegnete sie ernst wie auch heiter und sah sich um. "Sind '''das alle die es zurückgeschafft haben?"'' "Bis jetzt schon", erwiderte Ringgix mit dumpfer Stimme. Er hatte mit der Technikerabteilung die Einrichtung aufgebaut und die Verteidigungsanlagen mehr oder minder mitorganisiert. "'Wo ist Kleinhauptmann Eisenschild?" "Er hat den Rückzug gedeckt.", antwortete Linius trocken. Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte Ringgix: "Ihr solltet euch versorgen lassen. Und seht nach Vanni und Murtik. Er hat es zwar hierher geschafft, aber", eine leichte Beklommenheit legte sich in seine Stimme: "lange wird er es wohl nicht mehr machen". "So viele Tote...", Reevi seufzte. *** Einzelne Schüsse erklangen noch immer in der Ferne und hier und dort hörte man das grollen einer Explosion wenn ein Trogg das Minenfeld betrat oder ein Gnom noch eine Granate warf. Die Energie von Sägeschwert und Rotorschild war schon lange verbraucht. Neben sich hörte er das schwere Keuchen seiner Kameraden, die mit ihm den letzten Streckenabschnitt zurückhasteten. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und spülte ein wenig den Schmutz der Schlacht ab. Arme und Beine fühlten sich taub an und dennoch hatte er immer noch das vibrierende Gefühl im Körper, als würde sich sein Schild noch drehen und das Schwert vor- und zurückspringen. Das Klingeln in seinen Ohren war immerhin verklungen. Sie hatten mit einem Sprengkörper eine Lücke zwischen sich und den Troggs geschaffen. Doch die Lautstärke der viel zu nahen Explosion hatte ihnen beinahe jeden Gehörsinn geraubt. Toryn hatte schon befürchtet sein Kopf wolle zerspringen, doch glücklicherweise war dem nicht so. Nicht mehr weit. Sie konnten schon die Lichter des Stützpunktes sehen. "Na los! Noch ein Stück!", krächzte er mehr als dass er rief, das Brüllen und Rufen auf dem Schlachtfeld hatten zusätzlich zur allgemeinen Anstrengung seine Kehle ausgetrocknet. Es war keine Zeit gewesen auch nur an einen Schluck Wasser zu denken und sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen überhaupt soweit gekommen zu sein. Jubelrufe erklangen, als sie mit ihrem halb zerfetzten Banner die Bunkeranlage erreichten. Einige der Anwesenden Gnome umringten sie. Schultern wurden geklopft und man schwelgte kurz in der Freude des Überlebens. Toryn ließ sie einen Moment gewähren. Die Truppen brauchten jeden Moralschub, den sie kriegen konnten, dann rief er nach den anwesenden Offizieren... *** "Eisenbands Ausgrabungsstätte: '''GEFALLEN!' Tal der Könige: GEFALLEN! Forschungsstation Loch Modan: GEFALLEN! Keine Rückmeldung vom 33. und 34. Hilfsregimentes. 36. Hilfsregiment weitestgehend gefallen, der Rest ist schwer Verwundet. Gleiches bei den Vierzigern. Kleinhauptmann Hummel wird vermisst. Nur wenige Teile vom 35. Hilfsregiment sind zurückgekehrt."'' "Und die Zwerge?" "Hauptmann Silberschnauz ist sofort nach eintreffen weiter zum Nordpassbunker." "Dun Algaz?" "Warnung ist raus, Funkkontakt haben wir aber keinen." "Was ist mit den übrigen Truppen in Thelsamar?" "Halten die Stellung. Merkwürdigerweise wurde Thelsamar nicht angegriffen." "Immerhin." Toryn nickte und legte die Stirn in Falten. Binnen einer Nacht hatte sich die Landkarte von Loch Modan in ein riesiges rotes Areal verwandelt und dort, wo am morgen des vorherigen Tages noch die Stellungen der Gnome eingezeichnet waren, markierten Kreuze die gefallenen Stationen. "Wir müssen Gyrokopter ordern und die verletzten aus Thelsamar rausholen." "So gut wie erledigt Sir!", der Obergefreite salutierte knapp und machte sich auf dem Weg den Befehl auszuführen. Ringgix begutachte Toryn nachdenklich: "Mortimar." "Ganz genau." "Und jetzt?" "Was und jetzt?!", erwiderte Toryn gereizt. "Ich werde Oberfunks einen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse schicken und über den Einsatz der Reserve sowie Hinzuziehung Alliierter Streitkräfte bitten. Dies war ein schwerer Rückschlag, aber wir werden diesen Troggs zeigen, was Gnome können! Dies wird kein zweites Gnomeregan werden! Da gebe ich mein Leben drauf!" *** Das Licht der Morgensonne enthüllte die Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht. Überall um das Tal der Könige herum lagen die Leichen von Troggs, Gnomen und Zwergen gleichermaßen. Tiefe Krater verkündeten von den Einschlägen der Mörsergeschosse und Granatenexplosionen. Schwarze Löcher zeugten von den Austrittspunkten der Troggs und der Boden war matschig von Regen und Blut. Hier und dort zeigten sich einzelne der lichtscheuen Bestien und demonstrierten, wer in dieser Nacht Siegreich war... Ende Nachwort /Anmerkungen des Autors Auch wenn der Schreibstil nicht dem eines professionellen Schriftstellers entspricht, so hoffe ich dem Leser meine Vorstellung von dieser Schlacht vermittelt zu haben. Sie sollte neben dem Fall Gnomeregans einer der schwersten Niederlagen des gnomischen Heeres und die Grundlage / den Auftakt für eine massive Gegenoffensive darstellen. In jedem Fall danke ich für's Lesen. Wichtig: Diese Geschichte ist ein Bindeglied zwischen zwei Plotabschnitten im Rahmen der "Invasion der Troggs". Der Inhalt als solches ist entsprechend als Fan-Fiction zu werten und nicht als ausgespieltes Ereignis. Das 20., 33. 34. und 40. Hilfsregiment wurden fiktiv hinzugedichtet. Zum einen um die Streitmacht Gnomeregans sinniger darzustellen, zum anderen aber auch um nicht den "Ruhm" der Zahnraddivision alleine zuzuschreiben. Es sollte der Eindruck einer richtigen Schlacht und nicht eines Scharmützels entstehen. Das 20. Hilfsregiment wurde von Kleinhauptmann Zischelfunk geführt und war eher von Technikern und leichter Infanterie durchsetzt. Magische Artillerie oder Schwere Infanterie fand man in den Reihen des 20. Hilfsregimentes so gut wie keine. Das 40. Hilfsregiment war eine typische Garnisionseinheit und hatte dementsprechend wenig Erfahrung. Die Einheit als solches hatte den Schwerpunkt auf Stationäre Geschütze gelegt und folgich auch eher für die Verteidung eines Stützpunktes geeignet. Die Stützpunkte der 40. am Nord- wie auch am Südpassbunker legten es nahe, sie in den Loch Modan zu verlegen. Angeführt wurde das Regiment von Kleinhauptmann Hummel. Das 33. und 34. Hilfsregiment waren mobile Einheiten, welche aus leichter und schwerer Infanterie zusammengesetzt wurde. Hierbei lag der Schwerpunkt auf die Grenadiere. Sie wurden angeführt von Kleinhauptmann Piat sowie Kleinhauptmann Sprengfalle Ob die Steinfäuste einst am Kampf im Tal der Könige teilgenommen haben ist aus historischen Gründen nicht mehr exakt nachvollziehbar. Da aber die Bindung zwischen den Steinfäusten und der Zahnraddivision recht hoch war und auch in dieser Zeit oft koorperativ gearbeitet wurde, hielt der Autor es für sinnvoll die Steinfäuste, insbesondere einen von Toryns bekannten: Wladek Silberschnauz mit einzubinden. Etwaige Analogien zu gewissen Filmen sowie einem abstrusen Planeten namens "Klendathu" sind bewusst gewählt. Spieler-/Gildenlore: Das Rotorschild ist eine gängige Verteidigungswaffe im gnomischen Heer. Ein - in den anfänglichen Zeiten mit Phlogiston, später mit Kraftkernen betriebener kleiner Motor sorgte für für die Rotationsbewegung einer klingenbewährten Scheibe auf dem Schild selbst. Der Vorteil den Feind mit den Klingen schnell zu Neutralisieren barg aber auch einige Nachteile: Häufig beschwerten sich die Soldaten nach Gebrauch über Schmerzen in den Gelenken im Schildarm und das vibrierende Gefühl konnte auch nach kurzer Aktivierung des Schildes noch Stunden "nachhallen". Die größte Gefahr - abgesehen davon, versehentlich seinen Nebenmann mit dem Schild zu treffen - war, dass sich die Klingen im festeren Gewebe des Feindes verhaken konnten. Da die Scheibe dadurch nicht mehr frei rotieren konnte, kam es vor, dass dem Träger bestenfalls der Arm ausgekugelt und schlimmstenfalls herausgerissen wurde. Die Entwickler des Schildes versuchten dies später mit speziellen Laschen, welche sich bei hohem Druck öffneten zu umgehen. Dies hatte aber den Nachteil das der Soldat dann ohne Verteidigungsmöglichkeit gelassen wurde. Es gab auch Versuche Schild und Rotationsscheibe in zwei Bereiche aufzuteilen, sodass man die Scheibe als solches vom Schild im Notfall trennen konnte. Wie weit die Technik diesbezüglich fortgeschritten ist, hällt das gnomische Heer aber unter Verschluss. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Invasion der Troggs